The Thunder Rolls
by voiceless dreamer
Summary: What Happens when Nia Jax meets a fan, who risks everything to make sure she got to Wrestlemania for her title match against Alexa Bliss?


No one knew what it was like for a fan to meet their favorite WWE Superstar; it wasnt common especially from a poor girl from Ohio. Kaylin was thee fan. She had saved for months just to go to Wrestlemania Axxess to meet Nia Jax; The Irrisistable Force and the rolemodel in her life. Kaylin was nervous standing in line. She was fidgeting with her fingers while she held her wallet. She looked around seeing the likes of Becky Lynch, Ruby Riott and even Charlotte Flair. She was so nervous and no one seemed to realize that. A Voice could be heard and she looked up and looked around finding the owner of the voice. She swallowed hard, it was just another one of her freaking idols; nothing particularly out of context.

"You look so nervous" Paige stated simply. "I-I am" Kaylin stuttered a bit and pierced her lips together. "Aweee, Well; Nia doesnt bite, she is probably one of the most chill. You have nothing to be nervous about, she wont hurt you; she is saving all that energy for Alexa Bliss at Mania" Paige tried to make the girl laugh; it worked because Kaylin chuckled. "Thanks, that helped a bit" She stated and Paige patted her shoulder. It was about thirty minutes later and she found herself meeting Nia Jax. It went just like Paige said it would; she was so sweet, but Kaylin was so shy. Kaylin had a girl crush on Nia, but she also kind of looked up to the woman.

It wasnt long after meeting did some kind of chaos break loose, it wasnt uncommon for fans to start fights over god knows what; she had read every message board over the past week just trying to get mentally prepared for this. When she over heard that two men were going to start trouble with Nia, she got up from her seated position outside and went back in to tell someone. She usually wouldnt, but this was a WWE Superstar. She ended up coming face to face with Paige once again. "Shy girl!" Paige greeted. "Do you know anyone I can talk to, I heard two men just threaten to do something to Nia" Kaylin stated obviously worried. "Yeah follow me" Paige began to walk and they went straight to one of the head security guys and Kaylin explained everything she heard up to the threat.

Paige stayed with her for Moral Support while the head of security went and informed Stephanie and Triple H of the situation and his thoughts. It was Stephanie and Triple H that came back with the guard to also want to know it from her. Kaylin repeated it to them. "Thank you" Stephanie stated sweetly. "Its no problem, I just dont want anyone getting hurt by lame ass people making threats" Kaylin smiled. "Paul is going to take you around with Brian here, so you can point out these two; the safety of our superstars is top priority." The moment Stephanie stopped speaking was when the shots rang out.

Kaylin jumped and then Paige put a hand on her shoulder, she heard the screams, but the adrenaline was pumping. "I will help get everyone to safety, I should have came to you sooner" Kaylin felt to blame but she ran off to get people to rooms. Some of the Male superstars were helping. Kaylin had left her stuff in the Security station, so she could actually do this. She realized someone was headed towards huddled frames she didnt even realize who it was until she got closer; It was Nia protecting a few people with her body. Kaylin had lost her damn mind at that point and she ran and took the bullets. She had stood there long enough forcing herself to stand there and take each bullet that went into her body, so that the Security could take down the shooter. Only then did Kaylin collapse.

The situation was over, and Nia ran from behind the table and kneeled beside the semi-contious frame of Kaylin. "You didnt have to do that" Nia stated softly. "Im not like most girls" She grinned a bit with blood running from her mouth into her two toned locks. Nia and the combined forces of Becky and Paige tried to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on her wounds. Charlotte called an ambulance. "If you survive this, Im taking you out for uh-" Nia looked at Kaylin. "What do you eat?" Nia asked. "Food; the edible kind" Kaylin quipped. "Jokes while bleeding out, always awesome" Paige stated. "I like Italian and Chinese a lot more then American Food" Kaylin finally admitted as she started to go in and out. "Stay with me-" Nia stated "You saved my life, woman; I cant lose you" Nia looked into Kaylins hazel hues with all seriousness.

"They are on their way" Charlotte stated. "They said to not move her, any kind of movement could get the bullets to travel and puncture other things" Charlotte added. "Thanks" Nia stated looking up at Charlotte who then kneeled down. "Keep her talking" Charlotte stated. "How old are you, is there anyone we can call?" Becky asked. "I'm 27-no, I dont want to worry them" Kaylin responded groaning as the adrenaline started to wear off. "Where the hell are they!" Nia stated obviously angry as she knew by the way that Kaylin was looking that she wasnt going to hold on for much longer. "Tell Nia all the things you like about her, keep talking; you cant give up now" Paige stated. "Nia is beautiful, fun-funny, strong; she is un-" Kaylin started coughing up blood. Something was coming over Nia and she was becoming somewhat totally protective over this young woman.

Kaylin forced herself to continue speaking. "She's unique; she is truly not like most girls because she is to special to be, her eyes are the windows to a very beautiful soul" Kaylin spoke soft and weak. Soon the Paramedics pushed through the crowd with a cot. Everyone was told to back away even Nia and even though she hesitated she backed away and Charlotte and Becky engulfed the Irresistable Force in a hug as she broke down. Kaylin was taken to the hospital where emergency surgery was proformed and her life was saved. Some of the WWE officials and workers had found out where she was and her room number and visited her.

Kaylin breathed as Wrestlemania day went by as quick as it came, but what she didnt expect was the knock that came to her door. She looked over at the door and smiled. "You won?!" Kaylin stated getting excited. She forced herself to sit up gribbing her abdomen in the process. "I did, dont strain yourself though; I came to make sure you were okay" Nia stated walking into the room and pulled up a chair and sat down her Raw Womans Championship over her shoulder. "I will live" Kaylin responded and gave Nia a weak smile. "I scared you didnt I?" Kaylin asked looking at Nia. "You did, no one ever risked their life for me like that; no one literally blocked bullets from hitting me like you did, that was heroic" Nia replied. "It was the right thing to do, you didnt deserve to be shot up" Kaylin smiled.

"What you said though; while we were trying to get you to keep talking, did you mean all those things?" Nia asked. "Yeah, I did; there was so much more I wanted to say, but couldnt because you know; coughing up bodily fluids and all" Kaylin smirked a bit. "Sarcasm, I like it" Nia sighed. "When do ya get out of this hell hole?" Nia asked. "If I keep progressing, docs said I can leave in a few weeks" Kaylin replied. "My mom knows, she is trying to find a way down here, but shes disabled and all" Kaylin sighed. Kaylin winced as pain took over her whole body. "Hey...lay down I can move your head up a bit; there is no reason for you to stress yourself like this for me" Kaylin nodded at Nias demand and with Nias help she slowly laid back down and Nia moved the head part up a bit and covered Kaylin up a bit more. "Im in town for a few more days, I know a few of the superstars want to come visit you as well, but they want you to rest. Stephanie McMahon sent me as her personal pidgeon, she said upon your release, that her father has informed her that you can come on the road with us, but you will be my responsibility" Nia stated. Kaylins whole face lit up.

Nia stayed for a few hours just bullshitting and getting to know Kaylin in certain ways that most people in her life hadnt bothered. The first week of her being on the road; that taping for Raw, Stephanie came up to Kaylin. "We are gonna have you get glammed up" She stated with a smile. "Why?" Kaylin asked. "We are introducing you to the WWE Universe tonight" Stephanie smiled. Kaylins eyes teared up and all of a sudden she got this random hug from behind. "You got this, lets get you all pretty" Natalya smirked taking her hand and dragging her to the glam station. She as even dressed in proper clothes it seemed that Paige had went all out when suggesting this. Nattie went and watched taking selfies of Kaylin and herself along the way.

Then it was time, Kaylin was at the gorilla position, Nia was already in the ring; after her match that she had. She could hear Nia speaking. "As you may have heard, there was an incident at Axxess this year, a brave young woman helped a lot of us keep everyone save, including me" Nia stated. "She ended up with several bullets in her body before Security could take down the shooter, and she is here tonight" Nia smiled as the crowd cheered. Because of the fact that Kaylins favorite theme was Nias, they decided to allow her to use it for tonight. Instead of the screen saying Nia Jax it said Kaylin Santiago. She walked out and smiled. "Thank You, Kaylin" The crowd chanted.

Kaylin walked up the steps and held onto the ropes and then went into the ring and Nia engulfed her into a hug. "If it wasnt for this girl, I wouldnt be here today, neither would Charlotte Flair or Becky Lynch, I was protecting them at the time, prepared to take the shots and this little badass took them for me" Nia stated. At that moment, Each Raw Superstar began to line the stage. Once every superstar was on the stage. Stephanie McMahons theme hit. Then Stephanie walked down and got in the ring. "It was your courage that saved a lot of innocent lives at Axxess, not many people would have done that especially for complete strangers, the WWE and some of our sponsers have decided to pay all of your medical bills and any kind of therapy you will need" Stephanie stated. "We are also offering you a try out; we are giving you your best chance and a few of the rosters elite is going to help prepare you, but we are going to wait on that until you get the all clear" Stephanie stated. "Thank you from the bottom of all of our hearts, you are a special person, Kaylin" Stephanie hugged her.

Nia gave Kaylin the mic, Nia wanted her to say a few words. "I saved up for months to be at Axxess, to meet Nia because she is one of my idols; I look up to Nia Jax not only because of how tough she is in ring, but just how real she is outside of it. Nia has been at my side since Wrestlemania night; she is an amazing person and if I had not been at Axxess I cant bring myself to think what could have happened to her if no one was there to stop it. I dont regret standing in front of that gun, I dont regret anything; I wish I could have even done more to protect everyone" She stated and gave the mic back to the guy and smiled. Nia engulfed her into another hug. Then Nias theme hit again and they all walked up to the ramp and claps ensued from each and every superstar. Once getting to the back Nia kissed her cheek.

Secretly the two were together, thats how close they had became, but they kept it secret for the time being. Nia had been Nia at work; but when Nia and Kaylin were at home or at the hotel; it was Lina or Savelina. That night; Kaylin walked tiredly into the hotel room and slipped off her shoes and then set them aside and gripped her abdomen and whimpered. Nia came right to her side and helped her to the bed. "Heating pad?" Nia questioned. "Yeah" Kaylin replied. She gripped her side a bit and Savelina moved to get the heating pad and set it up and put it over Kaylins shirt. "Room Service or Chinese?" Lina asked. "Room Service, you dont have to go back out, you had a match tonight" Kaylin smiled softly. "You are to cute" Lina kissed Kaylins forehead and then moved to go change into something more comfortable and she laid beside the other woman.

"Rest up, we got a flight back to San Diego for a few days and then off to apperances and stuff" Lina smirked and kissed Kaylins cheek; the other woman nodded. "Wake me up when Room Service comes" She captured Linas lips and then smirked a bit pulling away to attempt to get comfortable once more.

 **-3 Years Later-**

Kaylin had gotten into NXT and had been in NXT for about a year and a half. She was a Face and had aligned herself with the likes of Dakota Kai. Kaylin was still dating Nia, and they now lived together in her San Diego home. Recently though there was a huge life choice that both Savelina and Kaylin were forced to make. They both wanted babies, and with the blessing of the higher ups; Kaylin was able to take some time off from her NXT schedule and Savelina from her Main Roster Schedule to make their first attempt at IVF. Kaylin had thought it would be better if it was Savelinas eggs that they used so Lina donated some of her eggs and the whole process took about three months to do from beginning to end.

It wasn't long before Savelina returned to work. One day, Kaylin ran into Raws Venue; papers in hand. "Where is she?" Kaylin stated looking around. "Woman's locker room" Alexa shouted as Kaylin passed her. "Thanks Blissface" Kaylin pushed open the door to the Locker Room. "Kaylin! what are you doing here?" Nia stated walking up to her in her pants and bra. Kaylin simply handed her the paper. "Kay-You-Your Pregnant?" Nia stated her eyes widening and Kaylin nodded. "I'm having your baby" Kaylin stated simply. "Our Baby" Nia corrected her free hand slipping onto Kaylins flat stomach. Kaylin put her hand over Nias. "Our Baby" Kaylin repeated and Nia leaned down and kissed Kaylin. "I love you, ya know" Nia stated simply. "I love you too, more then anything; I would go through everything I went through again if the end result was always you" Kaylin stated and Nia chuckled. "You are just adorable" Nia pointed out.

A few months passed and Kaylin was gaining a bump, but she was always at Raw tapings to support her girlfriend. At this point she was everyone's 'good luck charm' She had enlisted the protection of Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe to keep her protected when Nia was not around when it came to unwanted touches. It was kind of weird though. You never know-maybe this was supposed to be her life now; with Lina and their baby.


End file.
